


Never Satisfied

by ArtemisTheWriter



Series: One-Shots! [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Almost everyone is a lawyer, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Cheating, Cheating Alexander Hamilton, Divorce, Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler Deserves Better, F/M, Fluff, Gay John Laurens, Good Sibling Angelica Schuyler, Good Sibling Peggy, Happy Ending, Infidelity, Lafayette knows, Lawyers, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Peggy is single, Philip is adorable, Thomas and Lafayette are bffs, kind of, not really - Freeform, poor eliza, protective angelica, this ends happy I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisTheWriter/pseuds/ArtemisTheWriter
Summary: Alexander Hamilton.The man she loves with all her heart.Her college sweetheart.The father of her child.Was cheating on her.With his best friend.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Barker Church/Angelica Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: One-Shots! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880557
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Never Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with Hamilton fanfiction. I am so addicted to this fandom right now. Anyway! This is just a fic were hamilton is being Hamilton. Writing and cheating. But I promise it turns out fine. I love Eliza don't get me wrong but I had this idea bouncing around my head for a while that I need to write and I did! This one-shot turned out longer then attended but that is totally okay. I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to leave kudos and comments. On to the story!!

Eliza hummed along to the recent song on her playlist as she dusted off the mantle. It was called _Tourner Dans Le Vide_ by _Indila_. She had no idea what the French woman was saying, but she enjoys the beat. Usually, when she played some French song, Alexander would sing along with it in English, helping her understand what was being said. Sometimes when it was a slow song, he'd take her in his arms and dance them around the living room singing to her in French. She sighed wistfully. Eliza longed for the days where her husband used to shower her in gifts and such. Now all Alexander did was work non-stop.

The dark brown-haired woman stopped humming when her phone let out a little _ping_ signaling she had a message. Picking up the phone, she unlocked it and checked her messages.

**Alex💕💍: Can't make it home at 8 tonight. Something came up, and Mr. Washington asked me to stay and help.**

Elizabeth let out a little huff of air through her nose before replying to his message and turning her phone on silent. It has been like this for the past six months. Alex would text or call her, saying he needed to stay a little bit after work. It's not like he has never done it before. Plenty of times, he would stay until the wee hours of the morning in his office until Washington has to kick him out so he can go home and rest. This usually only happened two or three times out of the week. Now it seems like every day he had to stay at that law firm. The first couple of weeks he started doing this, she would wait up for the black-haired man, but he told her her sleep is more important than her worrying about him. Of course, Eliza started to protest, but he eventually convinced her. Now after he texted her she does this;

Eliza walked into the living room where her and Alexander's son Philip was watching some cartoon she did not know the name of. She turned off the tv and advised her son to go wash up for dinner. Like always, he asked if his daddy was going to join them, and she replied with the same no every time. After dinner, she would make sure Philip took his bath and brushed his teeth before tucking him into bed. Eliza read him a story, The Three Little Bears this time around, and kissed him goodnight before turning on his nightlight, shutting off the lamp, and headed out the room. Then she would take a bath and read a couple of minutes before finally shutting off the lights drifting off to sleep. 

She was then awakened by the door of the bedroom opening. Fluttering her eyes open, she glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand, where the red numbers _3:45 AM_ stood out brightly against the darkroom—turning over when she squinted a little to get her eyes to adjust. She noticed a figure near her husband's nightstand, and then a phone turned on illuminating the handsome face of her husband. Smiling, Eliza whispered out, "Alexander?"

Alex looked up from his phone, startled a little before relaxing when he recognized the voice. Turning to look at his wife, he let a smile take over his face before saying, "Go back to sleep Betsey. I'm going to go take a shower and then join you."

Elizabeth let another smile grace her delicate features at the nickname before she cuddled back into her pillow. As she drifted back off, she heard the sound of water running, and the soft voice of her husband singing to himself lure her back to dreamland. 

/////

Brown eyes opened when the owner of them felt something, or someone, bounce on the bed calling out, "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!"

Eliza chuckled and sat up and picked up her bouncing child. Philip whined a little as he got picked up and stopped when he was sitting between his parents. Eliza watched as Philip started to shake Alexander complaining, rather loudly, that he's heavy. Finally, her husband woke up with a groan as he rolled over to glare at his child half-heartedly. "Yay! Daddy's awake!" exclaimed Phillip.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," smiled Alexander as he lightly tickled his child's stomach. Philip giggled and tried to pry his dad's hands away, which made Alexander tickle him harder. As pearls of laughter flowed for Philip, Eliza smiled and stood up to go make breakfast for her two favorite men. Ten minutes later, both Alex and Philip joined her in the kitchen, lightly arguing over the best character in some show called The Amazing World of Gumball. As she cooked and served breakfast, the house phone started to ring. Putting the last plate of bacon down, she went over to the landline in the living room and picked it up, hitting the answer button, placing it near her ear. 

"Hello?" she answered.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Hamilton is your husband in?" asked a voice she didn't recognize.

"Why, yes, he is. Hold on," removing the phone from her ear; she called out, "Alex, phone for you!" She waited there and watched as her husband came around the corner. She handed the phone to him and placed a kiss on his cheek before heading out of the room. Eliza was going to go straight back to the kitchen, but something told her to stay and listen in on her husband's conversation. So the brunette leaned against the wall out of sight of the entranceway and listened.

"Yes, hello?" asked her husband.

She couldn't hear what was being said on the other line, but then her husband spoke up. "Really?.... Why can't he wait until tomorrow?.... I told him it was my day off today that I didn't want to be bothered….Alright, tell him to meet me in the cafe near my house....I don't care if it is too far from him if he wants this paperwork, then he is going to drive all the way down here to get....Yes, thank you....Okay, bye."

Eliza almost ran into the kitchen, sat down, and started eating before Alexander placed the phone down. She knew Philip hadn't noticed her since he was busy looking at his Star Wars cup comparing the characters to himself. Fifteen minutes later, Alexander walked back into the kitchen, fully dressed, including a scarf since it was mid-November, and New York was really cold. He had a folder opened with papers almost falling out as he grumbled about 'stupid Jefferson' and 'ruining his off day that prick.' Once the folder of documents was fixed, he looked up and smiled sheepishly at his wife. "Sorry Eliza, Jefferson apparently wants the reports on the new client right now instead of tomorrow when it is due."

The brunette waved him off with a smile and said, "You go on ahead. Philip and I will be here watching cartoons."

The black-haired man grinned and kissed her cheek, giving her a quick, "thank you" before he was out the door. 

Eliza chuckled and went to clean the dishes as Philip hopped out his chair and took off running to the living room for his morning cartoons. As she cleaned off the tables to put the last dishes in the sink, she noticed her husband's phone still lying on it. He never left his cellphone at home unless he was swamped or, in this case, in a rush. Elizabeth bit her lips as she stared at the red and black case of Alex's phone. Should she just leave it there? I mean...it wouldn't hurt to take a little peek, would it? The brown-eyed beauty nibbled on her bottom lip as she slowly grabbed the phone. Looking at it, she turned it on. It showed a picture of her and Alex smiling in front of the Eiffel Tower that winter they went to France with Alex's friend Lafayette and some more of their friends. Eliza then swapped up the screen seeing the passcode. Frowning, she typed in Alex's birthday. 

_Incorrect PIN_

She tried her birthday.

_Incorrect PIN_

Lastly, she tried their wedding anniversary. The phone unlocked and showed a picture of Alex along with his three best friends from college, Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, and John Laurens. Smiling at the younger versions of the best friends, she went back to the task at hand. Clicking on the messaging app, she looked at the first chat labeled _**Pegs😂**_. Come to find out that it is just Peggy sending Alexander a meme at five something in the morning. The next chat is marked _**Large Baguette🥖😊**_ , which she assumes is Lafayette, and their conversation was just friends catching up. The third one was labeled _**Jack💛😆**_ , and she clicked on it. She scrolls down to the timestamp the same time he texted her yesterday. 

**Jack💛😆: Are you almost finished?**

**Alex: Hell no. I still have to finish that draft for Washington you heard him**

**Jack💛😆: Yeah yeah I know I was just hoping we can catch up. I haven't spoken to you in days since we have both been busy at the firm**

**Alex: I know how about you come to my office and we can...talk then?**

**Jack💛😆: Shall I bring it?**

**Alex: Definitely😄**

**Jack💛😆: 😂Alright I'll be there in a couple of minutes**

**Alex: See you then**

Tilting her head in confusion, several questions came to mind. What draft? Who was this, Jack? What is this Jack talking about? And why in the hell is there a heart next to his name? Eliza didn't have enough time to dwell on her question when she heard the front door unlock. Quickly she turned the phone off and laid it back down on the table, making sure it was in the same position before heading over to the sink to wash dishes. 

/////

Since that day where she read those messages, Eliza has kept a closer eye on her husband then she has during their eleven years of marriage. Firstly she noticed how he always keeps his phone on his person. Alexander never used to keep his phone so close by until now. He seemed to almost have it in his hand or in his pocket. Not only that, the black-haired man seemed to always be on it. This is nothing new, but he seemed to be focusing on it a lot more than usual, always consentingly letting out a small laugh with a soft smile that she couldn't decipher what it meant.

Another thing Elizabeth noticed was that when he did come home at the correct time, usually 8 or 9, his scent seemed to change. Alexander never liked to use those overpriced colognes his other male colleagues tend to wear. He told her he preferred a cheap Walmart brand over some luxurious guy brand. That was one thing she adored about her husband. So when she pulled him into a hug one day and smelled _Creed Green Irish Tweed_ , a brand her father likes to wear, she admittedly questioned him on it. He just laughed and told her someone pulled him into an unexpected hug, and it must have rubbed off. She couldn't really believe that Alexander would allow someone to pull him into an expected hug, but she decided not to question it. Also sometimes her husband would leave rather early in the mornings, earlier than he used to, and of course, come home late at night. She knew his job could be busy, but is it really that busy? Eliza decides not to question him on it.

Right now, Elizabeth was currently sitting at her vanity, brushing her dark brown hair. It was Thanksgiving Day. Instead of spending it with her parents like her sisters and her usually do, they decided to go to the Thanksgiving Dinner that Lafayette had happily invited them too. It was mostly a close friends and family affair, which was fine by Eliza. She picked up her pearl necklace, the one Alex had bought her during their fifth date, and put it on twisting it, so it laid against her chest perfectly. Once finished at her vanity, the young lady stood up and went to her son's room. When she got there, she couldn't help the smile to appear on her face. Alex was currently kneeling in front of Philip's bed, helping him tie his little sneakers as Philip ranted on about some kid at school. Eliza knocked on the door lightly to grab the attention of two out of three of her favorite men in the world.

Philip grinned and hopped off his bed once Alexander was done typing his shoes and ran over to his mom. "Hey, mommy! How do I look?" asked the six-year-old.

Eliza brushed her son's curly hair down with a soft smile and responded, "You look quite dashing Philip."

The little boy giggled before looking up at his father. "Are we ready to go?"

Alex nodded and said, "I believe so. Are we?" He looked at Eliza for clarification, which she nodded to. A smile appeared on the olive-skinned man as he picked up his son's coat handing it to him before lovingly ushering them out the room and then finally the house.

/////

When the Hamiltons arrived, they were greeted by an enthusiastic Frenchman who kissed both adults on the cheek and gave Philip hair a ruffle before welcoming them into his home. Lafayette then bounced off somewhere, probably to get a bit more champagne thought Eliza since she spotted a half-empty flute in Lafayette's hand. Suddenly Philip let go of his mother's hand, making her look down a little in surprise before he was running from her side. She assumed he was going to greet one of her sisters, but she was even more surprised when he ran up to another person with a cry of, "Uncle Jack!"

This Jack, who the brunette now sees, is John Laurens, stops his conversation with Hercules with a grin, and picks the little boy up. Giving her husband a confused look and a raised eyebrow, Alex just shrugged and sent her a smile before headed in the direction of Angelica and her husband. If Eliza is right, Jack, from her husband's contacts, is, in fact, John Laurens. That revelation does nothing more than confuse her greatly. Shaking her head, Elizabeth walked over to John and Hercules, who had resumed their conversation while Philip busies himself with John's hair. It was an odd behavior from her son. He is never this in tune with someone, not even his own aunts.

And nonetheless, is he this comfortable with just being held by someone and not even being talked to. It seemed almost familiar to her son in away. Elizabeth brushed that thought aside as he came closer to the trio. Once they noticed her, they admittedly stopped their conversation. They both greeted her with a smile one she arrived next to them.

"Hey there, Eliza," grinned Hercules as he pulled her into a hug. She smiled and hugged him back, patting his shoulder. Once he let go, John moved forward and pulled her into a side hug since his left side was occupied with Philip. When Eliza hugged the man back, she couldn't help but catch a whiff of his cologne. _Creed Green Irish Tweed_ her mind supplied her. The same cologne that her husband sometimes comes home smelling like. Not really odd since John and Alexander are best friends, and best friends tend to hug. When the hug ended, John opened his mouth to say something when from across the room, you can hear, "Laurens come get your best friend!"

"I haven't done anything," chuckled Alexander.

"You have. John, come get him!" Angelica called out again.

John shook his head, "He probably spotted Jefferson and is now complaining to Angelica."

Hercules let out a small snort of laughter. "I told Laf that it was a bad idea to invite Jefferson and Madison."

Elizabeth decided to talk at that moment. "It probably wasn't a good idea, but aren't Lafayette and Thomas Jefferson friends?" she asked just to clarify.

John nodded and was about to reply when another semi angry and semi depressed almost plea came from Angelica, calling for Laurens to get Hamilton yet again. Sighing solemnly he gave Hercules and Eliza a smile before saying, "Duty calls," and said Philip down who ran away-yet again-to play with some of his cousins, and walked away.

Eliza watched him walk away before turning to Hercules with a questioning tilt of her head. "What was that all about?"

Hercules blinked a little, trying to figure out what she meant. When he figured out she was asking about Angelica calling for John, he let out a small laugh. "Oh, that? Usually, when Jefferson and Alex get into at work, which is almost every hour, John is typically the person we call to break it up and drag Alex away while Madison deals with Jefferson."

Eliza couldn't help but let out a laugh. She can just imagine her husband being pulled away by a struggling John Laurens kicking and screaming at Jefferson. It sounds so much like him. She shared her thoughts with Mulligan, who also let out a laugh and began to tell her stories just like the scene in her head. After a while, Lafayette called everyone into his dining room, somehow it was able to fit everyone, including over-excited children, and proceeded to say grace. Once they said the blessing, they each filled their plates while the parents with kids helped feel their kids plates before sending them off into the den where Lafayette had Hercules set up a kids table. The dining room was right across from the den, so the adults could see if the kids got out of hand.

Thanksgiving dinner was a lovely affair if Eliza had to say so. The turkey was done by John who blushed under all the compliments given to him by his friends, Jefferson made the mac and cheese with the help Madison who smiled a little when people congratulated them on the delicious food. Even Alexander reluctantly agreed that it was delicious, which made Jefferson grin smugly before it turned into shock when Madison kissed his cheek. Everyone laughed when he started grumbling and blushing as he slumped in his seat. The vegetables and mashed potatoes were made and brought by Angelica and her husband, John Church. The ham was cooked by Lafayette and then glazed and cut by Hercules. The two shared a look and a smile which didn't go unnoticed by Alexander, who asked quite bluntly what exactly happened in the kitchen that morning. The Frenchman winked while the Irishman rubbed the back of his neck with an awkward chuckle. This made the adults fall into yet another round of laughter. There was, of course, more food, but Eliza wasn't exactly sure who made what. What she did know is that her sister Peggy made the delicious pound cake they had for dessert. Once dessert was finished, Lafayette stood up and clinked his fork against his champagne glass and said it was time to go around the room to say what they were thankful for. Some things made people coo, others made them shed a couple of tears, and some even made the adults laugh. Once that was all set and done, they all refilled their glasses before leaving the dining room. Lafayette set up the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving Special for the kids on the TV in the large living room, so the adults had time to talk and do some more catching. And for some of them without kids to get a little tipsy. A few adults, John, Hercules, and Peggy, went to join the kids to watch the special. Surprisingly after five minutes, Alexander announced he was going to join Peggy and them in the living room. Eliza was going to join him before he was drawn into a conversation with Lafayette. 

What she didn't see was the flash of sympathy in the Frenchman eyes.

/////

Dark eyes looked up at the sign on the tall gray building to make sure she was in the right spot. ' _Washington Heights Law Firm_ ' was the name of the building. She hasn't been here that many times only to a few functions that Alexander had to attend. This would be the first time in a few years she has stepped foot into the slightly intimidating building. Shivering when a gust of snowy wind flashed past her, Eliza tugged her thick winter jacket together around her as she walked up the smooth granite steps of the building. Opening up the glass doors, the young lady sighed gratefully when she felt the heat of the building against her face. Blinking a little, she walked into the building, looking around at all the smooth architects of the pristine building. No wonder this place was the leading law firm in all of New York. Not only is it fully staffed as she can see from the many lawyers and they like walking around with folders, but it is quite beautiful inside. Eliza walked up to the reception desk where a girl no older than eighteen was typing away on her computer, red hair pinned up in a bun and jade eyes moving across the screen in impressive top speed. Clearing her throat to get the girls attention, Elizabeth smiled a little.

The receptionist looked up from her computer and turned to her to give the older lady her full attention. "Welcome to Washington Heights Law Firm. Do you have an appointment?" she asked politely.

Elizabeth shook her head and looked at the girl's name tag, which read, _Rachel_. "Oh, I do not have an appointment, Rachel. I am here to drop off my husband's lunch." Here she held up a plastic bag with Alex's favorite Chinese food from China Panda. She left the orphanage she works at early today that she waited to visit her husband while Phillip was in school. She hasn't seen him often since Thanksgiving dinner since he has been so busy at work, and the orphanage has gotten a new batch of kids that are quite troublesome, which takes up most of her time on the weekends. It is now the sixth of December. 

Rachel gave her a smile as she went back to the computer to do...whatever she does, Eliza can't see the screen. The girl then asks, "And who is your husband?"

"Alexander Hamilton," she replied.

Rachel typed a few more words into her computer and was about to speak when a voice cut in. "Eliza?"

Said lady turned around to face the confused face of her older sister. Angelica was wearing her signature pink pantsuit with her straight black hair up in a sophisticated ponytail. She smiled and walked closer, putting her folder under her arm as she came up to her sister. "What are you doing here, Liz?"

"She is here to see Mr. Hamilton," supplied Rachel. 

Angelica looked at the girl before back at Eliza. "Well, I was just up my way to his office. I have something to discuss with him. I'll take you."

Eliza nodded and thanked Rachel for her help before following her sister to one of the elevators. As they got to ride up to the seventh floor, this place was eight stories, Eliza told Angelica all about the new troublesome group of kids. Her older sister laughed at some of the stories and gave her input on what Eliza can do to calm them down and to get them to settle down in their new surroundings. Soon the elevator dinged signaling they had reached their destinated floor. The two sisters walked out the elevator and walked down a series of hallways before they came across a brown door with a gold plaque with black writing on it, saying, **A. Hamilton**. The window next to the door that was probably just meant to see the hallway had the blinds over it, but Eliza didn't pay any mind to it. Angelica lifted a hand and curled her fingers into a fist as she knocked on the door. There was some shuffling and a muffled curse before the door opened to reveal Alexander running his finger through his loose hair, which Eliza figured meant he was stressed cause he tended to run his fingers through his hair and grip it when he was stressed or anxious. 

Surprise flashed across her husband's face, but it disappeared quickly and was soon replaced by a smile. "Angelica, Betsey, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Angelica holds up a folder and pushes her way into Alex's office like she does it often. Which she probably does since Alex is her brother-in-law, and she enjoyed messing with him. "I came here cause I have something to discuss with- oh. Laurens, I didn't expect to see you here," Angelica cut herself off when she spotted the curly-haired man leaning against Alex's desk.

Eliza followed her sister in and heard Alexander shut the door behind them. John gave them both a tense smile, but only Angelica noticed the tense part and narrowed her eyes in thought before putting her hands on her hips. "Did Hamilton get into another fight with Thomas?"

"I am right here," said Alex from the door.

Angelica ignored him.

John chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, he did. Hercules had to come get me from the fifth floor to come stop them. It was an amusing scene. They weren't even discussing politics."

Angelica raised an eyebrow, "Not politics?" she asked. "What were they fighting about then?"

Laurens smile began to widen when he heard Alex let out a groan from the door. "Oh, nothing much. Just which type of coffee is better, Cappuccino, or Frappuccino."

Eliza couldn't help the giggle that slipped out her mouth. Angelica whirled around and gave Alexander a hard look. The man swallowed a little and gave her a shaky smile. "Really?!" exclaimed Angelica. Alexander gave a visible wince at her shrill voice. "Really, Alexander? A fight over coffee?"

"He said that Cappuccino was better than Frap. I couldn't let that slide!" said Alex trying to defend himself.

"Yes, you could have Alexander! I mean, come on! Coffee?! Seriously! If you want to stop an argument with that prick, at least make it worth something. Argument about how women don't get paid enough like men. Or the upcoming presidential elections. Even poverty in other countries would be a good argument. But coffee? I thought you were better than that. Honestly, you two are like children. I have no idea how you two still have jobs here after all the fights you get into it. I think Mr. Washington just likes drama. But seriously, coffee? What is next? An argument over which Teletubby was the best?" Angelica ranted.

Both John and Eliza were bent over laughing so hard tears were forming in their eyes. Sometime during the middle of her rant, Angelica started hitting Alexander over to head with the folder in her hand. This just caused Eliza and John to double over with laughter again. Alex kept trying to shield his head from dark-skinned lady hits, but she kept hitting him. Finally, she stopped ranting and beating him and straightened out her pantsuit. Alex was now sitting on the floor, looking at her with slightly fearful eyes. He slowly lowered his arms when Angelica let out a huff as she dropped the folder onto the desk. "When Eliza is done here, you and I will have a serious talk, Hamilton. Come on, John, let's leave the lovebirds alone." With that, she turned on her heel and walked out of the room. 

John let out a chuckle and waved at the pair before following Angelica out. Eliza giggled again and placed the plastic bag of food on the desk. Alexander stood up and dusted off his clothes. Taking a seat at his desk and a bright smile took over his face when he smelled the delicious Chinese food. Grinning, he took out the food and opened the containers closing his eyes as he took a deep breath in savoring the smell. 

Eliza smiled at her husband and said, "I figured I should bring you some lunch. God knows if you would ever get some food today."

Opening his eyes, Alexander smiled and replied. "Thank you so much, Betsey. Why don't you join me? Tell me about your day." And she did. If she were paying close enough attention, she would've seen the tie around her husband's neck was not the same one he left with that morning.

/////

Two nights later, Elizabeth was woken up by the sound of the bedroom door opening. She was currently facing her husband's side. Eliza stayed still as her husband moved around the bedroom. The brunette then heard the sound of the shower running and then felt the bed dip. She opened her eyes and squinted in the darkness where she saw the faint outline of Alexander. Eliza heard him chuckle, something close to a giggle which she had never heard come out her husband's mouth, before the sound of someone typing took over. A few minutes later, Alex put his phone down and went off to the bathroom. She waited until she was sure he wasn't going to come back before sitting up to hurry over to her husband's side of the bed. She picked up his iPhone and turned it on, narrowing her eyes at the harsh blue light. She allowed her eyes to adjust before checking the time _5:27 AM_ , put in the PIN, went to iMessage to click on the last conversation Alex had, and scrolled before stopping.

**_3:56 AM_ **

**Alex: Can you believe Jefferson? The guy just came up to me and confronted me about what happened earlier.**

**Jack💛😆: The argument or you getting your ass beat by Angelica?**

**Alex: Fuck you. Anyway it is the second one even though I didn't get my ass beat.**

**Jack💛😆: Oh I'm sorry. You didn't**

**Alex: Thank you**

**Jack💛😆: You got your ass handed to you**

**Alex: ….**

**Alex: ANYWAY**

**Alex: He called me a little bitch. I wanted to punch him so bad but Washington was also in the break room so I had to leave**

**Jack💛😆: So you're pouting?**

**Alex: Brooding. Not pouting.**

**Jack💛😆: Pouting. Want me to come over?**

**Alex: Yes please. Bring some chocolate from the vending machine!**

**Jack💛😆: Anything else for his Majesty?**

**Alex: Yes actually. Une fois que tu seras là, je veux que tu me baises contre mon bureau.**

**Jack💛😆: Your wish is my command😋**

**_5:15 AM_ **

**Jack💛😆: You home?**

**Alex: Yeah**

**Jack💛😆: You feeling alright?**

**Alex: The usually**

**Jack💛😆: Well that means I did it right😉😏😂**

**Alex: So conceited**

**Jack💛😆: I'm more modest than conceited petit lion**

**Alex: If you say so I gotta go shower I feel dirty**

**Jack💛😆: Ofc you do😉**

**Alex: I can't with you and these emojis😂I'll talk to you when I decide to grace the world with my presence.**

**Jack💛😆: Kay. Night amour🌃**

**Alex: Gn Jackie🌙**

Eliza wasn't sure what was said in French. When she tried to place some of the words, but nothing seemed correct. She had to admit John telling Alexander that he got his ass handed to him by her sister was amusing that she had to stifle a laugh, but almost everything else made her puzzled. She heard the shower cut off and realized she was staring at the black screen on the phone. Eliza quickly placed the phone back down on the nightstand and moved back over to her side. Just when she closed the door, she heard the bathroom door open. Alexander shuffled around a little, doing God knows what before laying down next to her. During that time, brunette stayed tensed before relaxing when she felt Alexander breathing mellowed out, meaning he finally fell asleep. Letting out a quiet sigh, Eliza snuggled into the covers and let sleep take over again.

/////

It was the week that started off Philip's Winter Break, where Eliza started to piece things together.

The dark-eyed beauty pulled her blue Toyota Camry next to her husband's gray BMW. As she got out, she closed the driver's door and opened the backseat door to grab her purse and a few documents. Once she straightened up, she noticed a white Mercedes-Benz parked on the curb. Frowning, Eliza shut the door and locked her car before walking up to her front door. Using her keys, she unlocked the door and opened it immediately, noticing the leather jacket hung up on the coat rack to the left of the door. Eliza closed the door behind her before heading into the living room. There she spotted Philp writing in one of his notebooks while cartoons played a little too loud in the background. Placing her purse on the closest armchair, she called out, "Philip."

Said boy looked up when he heard his name called, and a grin appeared on his face as he spotted his mother. He abandoned his pencil and notebook and scrambled up and ran over to her and hugged her legs. "Welcome home, Mommy!"

Eliza smiled and patted her son's head and asked the question that had been on her mind since she arrived, "Hey Philip, whose car is that outside?"

Philip didn't miss a beat as he dragged her over to the couch. "The white car is Uncle Jacks!"

"What is Uncle Jack doing here?" questioned Eliza as she sat down on the couch, mindful of the toy trains that were there.

The curly-haired boy climbed up on the couch next to his mom and grabbed the closest train, which happened to be a blue one. He swung his legs and said, "He always comes here. Daddy always tells me that Uncle Jack is coming for a visit and to not disturb them since they are reaaaaally busy. So I don't. Sometimes Uncle Jack brings me over toys like this train here and sometimes Daddy, Uncle Jack, and I would sit here and watch cartoons all day and-"

After a while, Eliza zoned out as her child kept talking. So John has been the one to get all those new toys she has seen in Philp's room. When she asked Alexander, all he would say was that a few coworkers had got them for their son. Now come to find out those 'few coworkers' is just one particular coworker. Not only that, but John seemed to come here more often than she would have ever imagined. No wonder Philip acted so familiar with John at the Thanksgiving dinner. Frowning a little, Eliza tried to connect the puzzle she had formed in her head, but there seemed to be some pieces missing. Then she heard footsteps and voices drifting from the steps.

"No way are you serious?" said a voice she knew was John Laurens.

"Yes, I'm serious," chuckled her husband, "Jefferson, my sworn enemy, came up to me and asked me for relationship advice."

"Oh my god. He must have pissed off Madison," laughed John.

Alexander joined in on his laughter and was able to get out, "He did. I heard from Herc that Lafayette was cussing Jefferson out in French while hugging Madison. Herc had to drag Lafayette away before he lunged at Jefferson and beat the crap out of him for hurting Madison."

Laurens snickered and finally came into view with Alexander, who was wiping away tears from laughing too hard. John spotted her visit and quickly sobered up and said, "Oh, hello, Eliza."

Alexander blinked a little and looked at her. "Oh, Eliza! We didn't hear you come in."

Eliza waved a hand. "It's fine. I didn't think you would since Philip had the tv up a little too loud."

Alex let out a chuckled and said, "Yeah, I try to get him to turn it down, but he refuses." 

Eliza smiled and watched as John came back- when did he leave?- shrugging on his leather jacket. "Well, I should be heading out," he started, "I promised to help Mulligan plan a date that is up to a Frenchman's standards."

"Good luck with that," muttered Alex.

"Give them our love!" Eliza called out as John turned to head back to the door.

"I will! Bye, Philip!" replied John.

Philip waves his hand with the toy train in it like John could see him and yelled, "Bye-bye Uncle Jack!"

Before Eliza could question Alex on why exactly the freckled man was there, her husband's phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID before giving her a quick, "I got to take this," before walking away as he answered the call. Eliza sighed and closed her mouth and turned back to her son to play with him.

/////

It went on like that for the rest of the week and the week. Eliza would come home, find Philp playing with a different toy, either a new one or an old one, then Alex and John would suddenly arrive either laughing and talking and just walking down silently. Most of the time, John would head back to his house, but for a few nights, he stayed for dinner before heading off. During that week she started to notice more things between the best friends. One is that we are always touching. Whether it was a pat on the shoulder or a slap on the back of the head, they were touching somehow.

Another thing is that Alexander always came home from work, just like John's cologne. It never failed. The final thing is that Alexander seemed to always be texting him. Sure he talks to his other friends and colleagues. He showed her a few of the funny messages or petty arguments he got into over text. Still, every time she checked his phone late at night when he was in the bathroom or if he forgot it at home while running an errand, **_Jack💛😆_** seemed to always either be the first or second chat. Of course, she felt guilty for invading her husband's privacy, but as she continued her observation, the puzzle Eliza created in her head began to come show a picture she never wanted to see in her life.

Alexander Hamilton.

The man she loves with all her heart.

Her college sweetheart.

The father of her child.

Was cheating on her.

With his best friend.

And God did she want to cry.

/////

It was now the third of January. Two days after the New Year. That was when Eliza made her resolution. Unlike some people, she will stand by it. She sat in the den nursing a cup of tea, staring at the fake flames of the digital fireplace. At that moment, Elizabeth wished those flames were real to warm up her cold body as realization stood frontmost in her mind. She flickered her eyes to the clock, which read half-past ten. If she knew Alexander's boss, which she does, he probably already kicked Alex out of the office since it was a weekend. Just then, the front door opened and then closed. Keeping her eyes on the clock, she waited to see if Alexander would join her or go to bed. Elizabeth heard the sound of his dress shoes come closer to the room before they stopped. 

"Eliza?" 

Looking at her husband, she gestured to the armchair across from the loveseat she was sitting on. "Have a seat, Alex," was all she said.

Alexander stood in the doorway for a couple of minutes before making his way over to the armchair sitting his briefcase down next to it. Sitting down on the plush seat, he waited watched as Eliza sipped her tea, keeping her eyes trained on the clock. Once it hit eleven, the brunette sat her cup of tea down on the coffee table before lacing her fingers on her lap. Looking at the man she loves, and probably will never stop loving, she felt her throat close up. How does one go about this? What do you do when you know something new about a person you thought you knew everything about? How do you confess that you know that your partner is cheating on you?

Biting her lip and twiddling her thumbs, she finally let out a sigh and started with, "I know Alex."

Alex tilts his head in confusion. "Know about what?"

"I know about you and John. I know you've been cheating on me." She saw Alexander's eyes go wide as she said that. He opened his mouth to speak, but she needed to get this out before she goes against her resolution. "At first, I thought nothing of you coming home late. I understand your job is hectic, and you like everything done right. You only stayed so late a couple of hours out the week, but now it seems more like every day that you come to bed at three or five in the morning. Those were my first signs. Then sometimes you would come home smelling like an expensive cologne that I know you do not have. Of course, I thought it rubbed off when someone hugged you since cologne and perfume tend to do that, but more frequently, you'll come home smelling like _Creed Green Irish Tweed_. I didn't know who wore it until I caught a whiff of it on John during Thanksgiving dinner at Lafayette's. Then I still didn't think much of it. Also, at the dinner, I was in for a shock when Philip ran up to John like he sees him often, which apparently he does. I will also admit that for a while, I have been going through your messages. I am ashamed of it, and I feel guilty for it, but I needed proof. I got my proof, and all the pieces that were scattered finally came together to paint the picture that you, Alexander, are cheating on me. So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Eliza finished in one breath.

Alex stayed silent for a while, looking at the white rug of their den and licked his lips, croaking out, "I'm sorry."

Eliza shook her head. "I don't want an apology right now, Alex," she was going to say more before a question popped up in her head that she had to ask, "How long?"

"About a year. Maybe two," answered Alexander staring at the rug.

The brunette let out a humorless laugh and said, "Of course, you would be able to hide an affair for two years."

Alexander cringed at her words and said, "Look Eliza I'm really sorry-"

"I don't want your apology," she interrupted him, "I need...I need time to think." Standing up, she brushed off her skirt and moved to pick up a suitcase next to the den's entrance. "I'm staying at Peggy's for a while so I can think everything through."

"I really am sorry, Betsey," whispered Alexander as tears welled up in his eyes.

Eliza swallowed. "I know," she said before walking out of the room. 

/////

Three weeks.

That is how long Eliza has been staying at Peggy's. When she arrived at her younger sister doorsteps with tears streaming down her face, Peggy ushered her in and made her a cup of tea and told her to explain everything. Ever since then, Peggy would make sure she was okay, ask her how work was, would even bring Philip over so he could cheer up his mom even though he wasn't sure why his mommy wasn't home with him and daddy. But they never brought up the subject of Alexander until there was a knock on the door those three weeks later.

Eliza was in the bathroom, taking a calming bath that Peggy fixed her, which left the youngest Schuyler sister to open the door. When she did, Peggy wasn't but was surprised to see her older sister standing there in a black pantsuit with a pink brooch pinned to the lapels. Angelica smiled at her sister and walked in once Peggy opened the door fully. 

"Where is Eliza?" is the first thing out of Angelica's mouth as she sits down on the edge of her sister's couch. 

Peggy sat down next to her and brushed some lint off her yellow shirt. "She's in the bath why?"

Angelica sighed and relaxed her tense shoulders. "It's about Hamilton."

Peggy looked up from her jean shorts to stare at her sister, startled. "Hamilton," she repeated.

The sister nodded. "Yes, Alexander. I saw him down on the third floor today." She looked over at Peggy, who was giving her a blank look. Sighing again, she brought up a hand to rub the bridge of her nose as she said, "The third floor is used for matters such as marriages and divorces." She heard more than saw Peggy suck in her breath. "Yeah, I know."

"Do you...do you think he wants to file for divorce?" at the last word, she brought her voice down to a whisper.

Angelica gave her sister an aggravated look at the whispered but nodded again. 

Peggy sat back against the couch and stared ahead at her TV stand, stunned. The two sisters sat in silence as they processed everything. The wavy-haired girl spoke up with, "We have to tell Eliza."

Angelica looked at her sister and opened her mouth to say it wasn't a good idea before closing it and turned her head away to look back at the TV mantle. Yeah, they would have to tell her. It might be better to hear it from her sister's mouths before her husband's. She voiced her thoughts to Peggy, who agreed wholeheartedly. The youngest got up to make tea and grab Eliza's favorite sweet, brownies, to soften the blow. By the time she came back with three cups of freshly made tea, Eliza was emerging out of the bathroom wearing a blue robe. She was shocked a little when she noticed someone else on the couch before she recognized her older sisters' hair. 

"Hey, Angelica. What brings you here?" Eliza asked, taking a seat next to the black-haired woman. She gave a small thank you smile to Peggy, who handed her a sky blue teacup. She watched as Peggy handed Angelica a pale pink cup while Peggy herself had a sunny yellow teacup. Peggy took a seat on the other side of Eliza before taking a sip of her tea.

Angelica placed the teacup in her lap after five sips and held onto and said rather bluntly, "I saw Alexander on the third floor today. That is the floor that deals with marriages, divorces, and the like."

The three sisters sat in silence as Angelica said that. Her words floated in the still air before dissolving into the silence. Angelica stared at everything but her younger sisters. Peggy continued to sip her tea as she stared at the wall opposite of them. Meanwhile, Eliza stared down at her luke-warm tea, processing her sister's words. She brought the cup up to her lips and took a sip. The other two women looked at her when they felt her movements. Bring the cup back down Eliza stood up and sat the cup back down on the coffee table in front of the couch. Her voice cracked as she said, "I need to go lie down." Nodding to her sisters, the brunette walked away.

Peggy bit her lip as she looked at Angelica, who was furiously typing on her phone. "What are we going to do?" questioned Peggy. 

Angelica stood up and pocketed her phone and answered, "We aren't going to do anything. I am going to have a talk with Hamilton."

"Wait now?" remarked Peggy as she too stood up.

The eldest sister scoffed and waved her hand. "Not now. Right now, we are going to console our distressed sister. I'll talk with Hamilton this weekend. Eliza is going to spend it with Philip, right? While they are out and Hamilton will be at work, we will talk then." With that, she grabbed Peggy, who was stunned a little, and dragged her to the guest bedroom where their sister was. They could worry about beating Alexander's ass later. Right now, Elizabeth needed their help. 

/////

On Saturday, Angelica strutted into the law firm like a woman on a mission. After saying a quick hello to Rachel, she headed to the elevator to go to the seventh floor. In the elevator, she tapped her heel foot impatiently as she watched the numbers of the floor change. The number stopped at the fifth floor, so she moved her eyes to the elevator door just in time to see it open and in walked Lafayette and Jefferson. The two men were discussing something in French and were so deep into their conversation to notice her. That is why when someone suddenly cleared their throat, they both jumped a little startled.

"Oh, Angelica! How are you?" asked Lafayette politely as Thomas went to push in their floor numbers.

"I am doing fine. How about yourself?" smiled Angelica.

Lafayette grinned and said, "I am doing just fine _mon ami_. Just discussing my upcoming trip with Hercules with Thomas here."

Thomas muttered something in French, making the Frenchman punch him in the shoulder. Thomas glowered at him before turning to Angelica as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Why are you heading to the seventh floor, Schuyler?"

Angelica rolled her head and replied dryly, "It's Schuyler-Church, Jefferson, and I'm going to have a talk with Alexander."

Jefferson ignored the first part of her sentence and said, "You won't find him there. Last time I saw him, he was heading to the second floor."

Angelica cursed under her breath but nodded her thanks. The elevator stopped on the seventh floor, where the two men got off at. As she went to push the button next to the second level a rushed out, "Wait!" came from the other side of the door. Angelica placed a hand against the door to keep it open while the person who called out could get on with her. When she realized who it was, she narrowed her eyes and wanted to let the door close in their face but decided against. "Hello John," greeted Angelica with a strained smile.

John smiled back, nervously, "Hello, Angelica."

"What floor?" asked the lady, trying to stay polite. 

"Second," replied John looking to his left, away from her. 

"Same," was the last thing any of them spoke.

The two stood in tense silence as the soft music of the elevator played in the background. Finally, a little ping altered the two people that they had arrived on the second floor. Angelica walked out first, followed by John. She glanced over her shoulder to see John texting on his phone using one hand since the other one was holding papers. Angelica was slightly impressed that he could type with one hand, but that will not overshadow what he has done to her sister. 

Angelica looked around to see if she could spot Alexander. The second floor of _Washington Heights Law Firm_ was dedicated to food and drinks. By that she means that throughout the whole second level of the building big names food, dessert, and drink places, like Starbucks, Great American Cookies, and Chick-fil-A to name a few, have set up in the building to give their thanks to the best Law Firm in New York. As she walked past a couple of food places, she noticed Alexander sitting in the Starbucks area talking animatedly to Aaron Burr. Angelica looked behind him yet again to see John still behind her. Shaking her head, she walked closer to the table the two men were sitting at and called out, "Hamilton. Burr."

Alexander looked up with wide eyes as he recognized the voice but gave her a small smile. "Hello, Angelica, and John," he added when he spotted the man behind her.

John gave him a quick smile before turning to Aaron. "I finished those sketches your client Ms. Hemmings asked for. There are a couple of pictures in my office that might match the sketches, but I will need you there with Ms. Hemmings. I don't think I can handle a crying woman by myself."

Burr chuckled and stood up and took the sketches that Laurens handed to him and said, "Perfect, thank you. She should be over at Vivi Bubble Tea. Let's go get her, and we can head over to your office." Turning around, he gave Angelica and Alexander a goodbye before walking away with John discussing Burr's case. 

"And where do you think you're going?" 

Alexander winced, when Angelica hand grabbed his shoulder and forced him back in his seat when he was about to make his escape. He knew he should have taken off running the minute she showed up. Alexander watched with concealed fear as Angelica sat down in front of him and laid her laced fingers on top of the table. He could see now why she is one of the best criminal justice lawyers in the whole firm. Swallowing a little, he sucked on the straw of his Caramel Frappuccino. Alexander watched her stone face for a couple of minutes before he coughed a little to clear his throat. "May I help you, Angelica?"

"Yes, you can _Alexander_ ",- said man cringed as she spat out his name- "I want to know what you were doing on the third floor a couple of days ago."

Alexander shrugged and shifted a little in his seat. "What would one do on the third floor."

"Some to get a marriage license. Others to get a divorce. I know for a fact it isn't the first one since you have a lovely wife who doesn't deserve to get hurt like she did." replied Anegicla icily. 

The other lawyer groaned and placed his elbows on the table as he ran both hands through his black hair. "Yes, I know I hurt her, and I am really sorry for it. I honestly feel so guilty. And…" Alex bit his bottom lip, "And I don't want to hurt her again. I know myself. If we stay together, I might cheat on her again, and that would just cause her more pain. I wouldn't be able to bear it. The only thing that would work is a divorce. It will hurt her, I know. It hurts me to even think of divorcing Eliza, but it's for the best." Looking up from the table, he looked at Angelica, whose eyes had widened a fraction. Usually, he would relish in stunning her, but now is not the time. 

Angelica shook her head to knock out her temporary stupor. "I think you need to talk to her about it." is all she said.

Alex nodded.

/////

And he did. Once he got off of work, eight pm, he went with Angelica to talk to Eliza. There he explained the same thing to Eliza and Peggy that he did with Angelica. Once he was finished Eliza asked him;

"Do you still love me?"

Looking her in the eye, he said, "I do."

She looked away and clenched her hands in her lap. Then he asked her the same question she did to him. A few tears slipped down her cheeks as she said, "I don't think I will be able to stop loving you, Alexander."

He hesitated before walking over to sit next to her. When he did, she lunged at him wrapping her arms around his middle and cried into his suit. Alex rubbed her back with his left while his right hand ran through her hair, whispering sweet nothings. After a while, she pulled away to wipe her tears. Peggy handed Alex a tissue, and he used it to wipe away his wife's tears. Eliza smiled shakily, held his hands in her lap, looked at him, and asked, "Do you love him?"

Alex sucked in air through his teeth as his eyes widened comically. Never in a million years did he think Eliza would ask that. Forcing himself to relax, he swallowed and licked his suddenly dry lips. His response was, "Yes. Yes, I do."

That brings us to what is happening now. It is now the twentieth of March.

"And that's it," said James Madison as he closed the folder. "You two are now divorced, Ms. Schuyler and Mr. Hamilton."

The newly divorced couple nodded and stood up. "Thank you, James," said Elizabeth smiling a little.

James waved his hand dismissively. "It is fine, Ms. Schuyler. Just doing my job. Have a nice day."

Elizabeth waved bye before walking out of the room. Alexander walked out after her after exchanging a few words with Madison. Looking at his now ex-wife, he smiled a little sadly. He pulled her into a small hug. Eliza hugged him back and buried her face in his neck, breathing in his cologne. Pulling away, Alexander brushed her behind her ear and smiled, placing a light, friendly kiss on her forehead. "Where are you heading after this?" he asked.

"Angelica and Peggy are taking me out to eat at some new restaurant that Pegs discovered a couple of days ago," replied Eliza as she took her phone out her purse so she could text her sisters. 

Alexander nodded and put his hands in his pockets, "Nice," he said, "Tell me how you liked it. I might have to check it out."

Eliza chuckled. "Of course."

The dark-haired man looked off to the side the back at Eliza. "So…" he started awkwardly, "Friends?"

Elizabeth smiled at the nervous smile on her ex-husbands face. She doesn't know if she will ever stop loving him but, "Yes. Friends."

The man smiled brightly. "Great! I'll bring Philip over by Peggy's tomorrow."

"See you then," said Elizabeth and waved at the now retreating man. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Eliza walked with a small skip in her step to the elevator. She may no longer be married to the love of her life, but she is happy that she can still keep him in her life. That is all she can ask for. As the elevator door closed behind her, her stomach let out a small growl. And food. Food and her ex-husband. 

/////

**_EPILOGUE: Fourth of July_ **

"Philip, come downstairs! Your mom is here!" yelled Alexander up the stairs.

John chuckled and walked up and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "You know he can't hear you since you decided to give him a tablet. I'll go get him."

Alexander grumbled a little as he watched John head up the stairs. He headed back to the living room where Eliza was sitting, watching him with an amused expression. Ever since their divorce almost four months ago, the two have become great friends. Yes, they still loved each other dearly like husband and wife, but they didn't let that stop their friendship. After a week of the divorce, Eliza had found a cute little house in New Jersey not too far away from the orphanage she works at. They have joint physical custody over Philip, who doesn't know why his parents no longer live in the same house but that they do still love each other. When they told him about the divorce, he asked if he was going to get two Christmases, which they said he would, that of course, made the now seven-year-old ecstatic. John has yet to move in with Alexander, but he comes over enough to have clothes and toiletries in the master bedroom. 

"You bought him a tablet?" asked Eliza, raising an eyebrow.

"He kept asking for one ever since he saw the commercial. He wouldn't stop, so I caved in and got it for him," said Alex sheepishly. 

Eliza giggled behind her hand before straightening up when her son came running into the room. "Mommy, mommy! Look at what Daddy bought me!" exclaimed Philip as he waved around the tablet in his hand. Eliza chuckled and took the tablet before he flew out of her son's hand. 

She picked him up and sat him down next to her so she can straighten out his redshirt. "I see. It's nice, Philip. How did you get Daddy to get it for you?"

"I had Uncle Jack to help me!" grinned Philip.

Eliza shot the two men, another amused look. Alex groaned and dropped his head in his hands. John perched himself on the arm of the chair Alex was occupying and rubbed his back. "I had to buy him China Panda for a full week to get him to get the tablet."

The lady burst out laughing as her ex-husband let out a groan turn whine. Soon John joined in on her laughter. Even Alexander cracked a smile. Soon the laughter died down, and the four people piled into Alexander's car. They were on their way to Jefferson's penthouse for the fourth of July party. Thomas invited his friends, and enemies in Alexander's case, for a holiday celebration on the roof of the building of his penthouse. He offered to grill and who was anyone to refuse free food. As Eliza looked in the rear-view mirror at her son, who was reading a story with John and the back at Alexander, who was tapping his fingers along the steering wheel to the beat of the song playing from the radio, she realized there is no other place she would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? And please give me your honest opinions. Another few questions;
> 
> What were your favorite parts?  
> What were your least favorite?  
> Cappuccino or Frappuccino?  
> Would you guys like a sequel?  
> Prequel?
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me motivated!


End file.
